


Ahsoka Joins the Cuddle Pile

by renegadeontherunn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and the 501st being besties, Ahsoka's just a kid in a war, Gen, rex is a good big bro, the 501st love her, they're a bunch of softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeontherunn/pseuds/renegadeontherunn
Summary: Ahsoka's fine. Completely fine. Yes, of course she's been sleeping.Rex has had enough.[or, the 501st love their Commander]for febuwhump 2021 prompt day 6: insomnia
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Ahsoka Joins the Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff, but the febuwhump prompt gave me the idea. and like I said in "Wrong, Wrong, Wrong," I'm totally jumping around with these prompts. if you're looking for actual whump, this is probably the wrong story, but please stay! enjoy! have a blanket and hop in the cuddle pile :)

Ahsoka is mildly worried that there’s something actually, seriously wrong with her. She hasn’t slept in . . . her muddled brain can’t even remember how many days. _Too many._

Anakin keeps shooting her concerned glances and she may be avoiding Rex at the moment, but she’s fine. She shakes herself awake again. 

She’s fine.

Master Kenobi has been tightening up her defenses and running his drills is the perfect way to keep herself awake. That, and potentially-lethal amounts of caf. But at least she’s working on her form. She’s just training, that’s all. If anyone notices the dark circles under her eyes or her stumbling over her own feet, that’s exactly what she’ll tell them. She certainly won’t tell them that she can’t sleep—mainly because that’s not true either.

Ahsoka can sleep perfectly, but every time she closes her eyes, all she can see is clones dying in droves. In her dreams, she runs, but it’s like moving through sap, and she always gets there too late to save them. To save any of them. Meditating hasn’t worked and there’s no way in _hell_ she’s going to admit that kind of weakness in front of her Master, so staying awake is her only option. And it’s worth it if it means she won’t have to hear Rex gasping for breath, calling out for her to _help him_ , and getting there just as he fades into the Force. 

Ahsoka shakes herself again. 

She sees Kix staring at her out of the corner of her eye and knows that if she falls asleep there in the mess hall, it’ll be a dead giveaway. But then Rex walks in and makes a beeline straight for her table and Ahsoka wishes she was anywhere else.

“That’s it,” he says, sitting heavily across from her. 

“What?” she asks, feigning innocence.

Rex isn’t fooled. “When was the last time you slept?”

“How’d you know I was in here? It’s like 0300.” Maybe she can distract him . . . “What are you still doing awake?”

“ _Commander_.”

Ahsoka laughs, hoping it doesn’t sound as nervous as she feels. “Okay, okay, pushy. I slept last night. What’s with you?”

Rex pins her with a look. Ahsoka folds. She doesn’t know how she ever thought she could keep something from him.

“Okay, fine. Just—Just don’t tell Master Skywalker. He doesn’t need to know.”

Rex’s face softens. “Nightmares?” He doesn’t mention that Anakin probably already knows.

Ahsoka wraps her arms around herself and shrugs. 

“Come on,” Rex says, standing. “I’ve got an idea.”

Torn between feeling defeated and feeling hopeful, Ahsoka follows him out of the mess and down the hallway. They walk in comfortable silence. Ahsoka’s too tired to make conversation and she’s grateful that Rex doesn’t seem inclined to push for more information on her nightmares. Soon enough, they stop at a durasteel door.

“The trooper barracks?” Ahsoka looks up at Rex. “What are we doing here?”

“Just trust me.”

And because Ahsoka does, she opens the door. 

Ahsoka hasn’t been a Padawan very long, so she’s never been inside the barracks before, mostly because she hadn’t wanted to intrude. But it’s a welcome sight now.

The room is a mess—bunks pushed together, blankets and pillows strewn all around, and buckets of paint lined up against the wall. 501st blue. Most of the clones are asleep, but the few that are awake don’t seem at all surprised by her presence. She sends Rex a dirty look. _Tattle-tale._ But Rex just shrugs with a small smile and gestures inside. Ahsoka walks in hesitantly. 

From the middle of the pile of sleeping clones, a tattooed face pops up. 

“Soka!” Fives calls and a few clones around him stir. He waves her over and another clone—Hardcase—appears at her side and pushes a blanket into her hands. He too is grinning. 

_Had they been planning this?_

Ahsoka flushes, but makes her way to the pile. Fives pushes Echo out of the way and makes a space for her in between him and Jesse. Deciding to be grateful rather than embarrassed, Ahsoka climbs nimbly into the pile and giggles when the clones squish her in. 

They’re warm—in the Force and at her sides—and she gives Rex a watery smile and mouths, “Thank you.”

He just nods, but his eyes are bright. 

It’s the best sleep she’s had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much. the clones are so pure and soft. they deserved better!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed—let me know what you think. and tell me if there are any other febuwhump prompts (or any ideas) you want to see from me.  
> kudos/comments/subscriptions always appreciated!  
> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/renegadeontherunn)


End file.
